


Mania (May Not Continue)

by LovingTheWater



Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha!Haru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Bottom!Rin, BoyxBoy, Character Death, Dark Theme, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Omega!Rin, Physical Abuse, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Stockholm Syndrome, Top!Haru, Yandere!Nanase Haruka, hard smut, harurin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22885285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingTheWater/pseuds/LovingTheWater
Summary: Mania: Obsessed love.Rin Matsuoka was an ordinary young man who had everything.A loving mother, a supporting sister and a perfect boyfriend.Until...Haruka Nanase came into his life and destroyed everything he loved.He hated Haruka Nanase with his whole heart.
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	1. -The Beginning Of A Nightmare-

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This story is extremely dark and contains psychological horror, physical abuse, mpreg and character death! If you are not comfortable or are affected badly, please don't read it!
> 
> Please forgive my grammar mistakes! English is not my main language! Also I'm sorry if I make mistakes about omegaverse! I don't know it well! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They are belong to Kyoto Animation.
> 
> By the way don't get me wrong! I don't hate Sousuke or dislike him, but I needed a rival for Haru!
> 
> There are flashbacks in this chapter for you to understand. Flashbacks are written with bold Italic. 
> 
> Warning! This chapter contains dirty talk, sexual interaction, stalking, major character death, sad themes.

_Everything started the day when he met Haruka Nanase._

_Rin was walking in the park with his boyfriend Sousuke. They were so in love with each other. You could say that how they were close to each other, there wasn't any space between them, even an inch. It was obviously seen the way how Sousuke holding Rin close. It could be seen clearly in their eyes. They were always cuddling at home. They were never separated even if they were sleeping. Rin thought they would be happy and together forever. However... Forever wasn't long as much as he thought._

_Everyone thought they were a cute couple. Everyone except for one person... Haruka Nanase. Rin hated him with his whole heart. Especially while he was looking at the deformed body of the man who he loved for his whole life. He dreamed about having a family with Sousuke... Rin hated Haruka Nanase, but he hated himself more because he was too weak to protect his lover from this dangerous man._

_"I'm s-sorry..." Rin whispered as he was being held tightly by two muscular arms._

_Haru kicked Sousuke's dead body one last time in frustration. Sousuke didn't scream enough and died really quickly. It wasn't fun enough. Even if his clothes were covered with red blood, he wasn't satisfied. Maybe he should have choosen a more painful way to kill him. Haru wiped the blood on his cheek. "Burn this bastard's body," he said calmly. Haru's side kick, and also his childhood friend Makoto let Rin go. Makoto was as insane as Haru or maybe he was just acting because he was scared._

_Rin watched in fear as Haru was walking toward him. He was shaking like a leaf. "There is no one in our way anymore, aren't you happy love?" Rin frowned when Haru held his hips to pull him closer and kissed him roughly. He didn't bother to be gentle. He was trying to access into Rin's mouth, but Rin denied. Haru frowned and squeezed Rin's hips. That made Rin moan and open his mouth involuntarily. Haru slid his into Rin's mouth roughly. He tasted every curve of his mouth leaving no space untouched. Rin felt sick. He was disgusted. Haru pulled away after a while. "Your lips are so soft," he rubbed his thumb across Rin's lips._

_Rin frowned and pushed Haru away from himself. "For the millionth time Nanase, I don't love you and I never will!" He yelled at Haru's face._

_Haru's eyes were darker now. Rin's heart began beating faster in fear. He was done now. He closed his eyes thinking that Haru was going to hit him, but Haru didn't. Instead he grabbed Rin's chin hard. His hold would definitely leave bruises. "Then you will love me eventually. If I have to kill everyone in this world to make you love me, then I will do this." His voice was frighteningly calm, like the silence before tne storm._

_"You are sick!" Rin yelled at Haru's face again hiding his fear. "You need to-"_

_His words were cut by Haru's lips again. Warm tears began flowing down his cheeks. He wished it was just a nightmare. He wished to wake up from this nightmare and find himself in Sousuke's arms, but all of those were real._

_Rin wished Haru killed him after he killed Sousuke._

_He felt his stomach sick and his head was spinning. He felt like the ground was sliding under his feet. He felt Haru's arms around him before everything became dark._

**_***_ **

**_Rin was seven when he first met with Sousuke._ **

**_When the teacher introduced Sousuke to the students during the art class, Rin didn't pay attention to him. He just kept drawing. Rin wasn't someone who is friendly._ **

**_"Is this chair taken?" Rin lifted his head up and saw the dark haired male, the new student. Why did he choose to sit on this chair while there were a lot empty seats?_ **

**_"Does it look like it is taken?" Rin snapped._ **

**_The new student grinned and sat next to him. He was so self-confident for his age and it was typical for an alpha. Rin really hated alphas, but he knew he would have to mate with one of them eventually._ **

**_"I'm Sousuke," he offered his hand to Rin for a shake with the same arrogant expression on his face. Rin really wanted to punch him to destroy his stupid expression._ **

**_"I'm Rin," he answered shaking Sousuke's hand. He wasn't intended to maintain this conversation._ **

**_However Sousuke chuckled. "What a girly name!" He chuckled again. Rin glared at him and punched him in the shoulder. Luckily the teacher wasn't paying attention to them or Rin would be in trouble again. He would always stay school after classes for two more hours because he always starts fights._ **

**_Sousuke rubbed his shoulder and chuckled nervously. "I'm sorry... I was just trying to be friend with you."_ **

**_Rin blinked his eyes. "Well... I may not be an expert when it comes to friendship, but I can tell that you need to improve your communication skills."_ **

**_Sousuke smiled warmly. "You are definitely right."_ **

**_This smile was the cutest thing Rin have ever seen in his life. It made his heart skip a beat. He looked down to his sketch book avoiding eye contact with Sousuke. "I'm always right." If someone saw them, they could easily say that they were meant for each other from the start._ **

**_***_ **

**_Rin and Sousuke were more closer after five years. Sousuke spent the last Christmas in Rin's house. They had really fun even though Rin was extremely sick and had to lay on his bed with a wet towel on his forehead and a mask on his face because his mother let Sousuke to visit him only on this condition._ **

**_They weren't official, they were not even teenagers after all, but Sousuke was too protective and possessive to him. Whenever an alpha other than him talked to Rin, Sousuke would go to Rin and put his arm around his shoulder. Even though Rin found it cute, sometimes Sousuke could be really annoying._ **

**_As soon as Rin turned twelve he began to notice changes in his body. He would often sleep during the day feeling extremely tired and often found himself overheating mildly while he was sleeping. He was extremely hungry during this time. This continued for five days. After five days things got more worse. He had fever and there were mild cramps on his groins. He thought he was sick until his mother explained that he was in heat. Rin definitely didn't like to be in heat. It was like a hell. His mother forbade him to leave his room. The worse he wasn't allowed to see Sousuke. It was hard to endure this. He had some of Sousuke's t-shirts in his closet since Sousuke often stayed in his house. That meant he was constantly exposed to Sousuke's scent. He often forgat eating or drinking. That's why his mother brought him food and drinks. He could only eat or drink when his heat backed down. These times were also the only times he could take a nap. Seven days were not different than hell for Rin. It took three more days to recover. He would sleep almost whole day and only wake up to eat or drink or use the bathroom._ **

**_After fifteen days Rin was finally able to go back to school. As soon as he saw Sousuke they hugged each other tightly. "I missed you so much, Rin," Sousuke said which was surprising for Rin. Sousuke rarely showed his feelings, but Rin didn't question. He only enjoyed the feeling of being Sousuke's arms._ **

**_***_ **

**_They started to live together when they are eightteen. Their families were sure that they were going to marry eventually. At that moment the lust between them was so intense. They both were panting and rutting against each other. Moans and growls were echoing around their room. It was natural for an alpha and an omega. They both had feelings for each other since childhood after all. They were made for each other._ **

**_Rin was so nervous. He was insecure about his body. It was their first time after all. His wrists were pinned to the bed. Sousuke's eyes were dark with lust. He was holding both of Rin's hands with his one hand while his other hand was wandering between Rin's legs and eventually reached his slit rubbing it teasingly. Sousuke smirked how Rin was wet. "Someone is so wet for me?"_ **

**_Rin blushed deeply and looked away. Sousuke held Rin's chin making him look at him. They didn't need any preparation since Rin was in heat and his scent was really arousing. They both didn't want to rush things. "Please..." Rin begged as soon as regretting afterward._ **

**_Sousuke smirked. "Please what? Use your words," he said still rubbing Rin's slit teasingly slow. Sousuke was such a tease. "I can't do what you want if you don't tell me." His teeth sunk into Rin's soft skin, but didn't mark him. Mating was a serious process and they both were not ready for this._ **

**_Rin moaned clutching Sousuke's hair. "Fuck me!"_ **

**_"As you wish." Sousuke smirked. He lifted Rin's legs up to his shoulders before sliding into him. Rin let out a loud moan and arched his back. He thought he was going to die of pain and pleasure. It did really hurt, but Rin liked it. Sousuke didn't move for a while giving Rin time to adjust to his size. After a few seconds Rin nodded his head giving permission for him to move. When Sousuke started to move the moans and growls echoed through their room. Rin dug his nails into Sousuke's back and yanked them down._ **

**_Sousuke hissed a little but didn't stop. He kept pounding into his lover. He was slow at first but then sped up going harder and deeper._ **

**_Rin couldn't keep his moans back anymore. He didn't care the fact that he would be limping tomorrow or the fact that he was going to lose his voice. He didn't think how he was going to explain those hickeys to the others tomorrow during the swimming practice._ **

**_He felt the knot in his stomach disappeared as he came all over their chests hard. Sousuke growled in his ear. "I'm close." He started to pull out, but Rin wrapped his legs around his waist. "I took a pill, don't worry." Sousuke bit Rin's shoulder as he came inside him._ **

**_Rin moaned and tugged Sousuke's hair hard when he bit him. They panted and stayed connected to each other for a while._ **

**_"I love you, Rin," Sousuke wouldn't say this often. He was not a romantic type of person._ **

**_Rin wished that he told this more often._ **

**_Rin smiled slightly. "I love you too, Sousuke." They slowly fell asleep in each other's arms not noticing someone was watching them._ **

**_***_ **

**_The climax of their story was the day of prom when they graduated from high school. Rin never wanted to go that prom. He never liked the crowded places._ **

**_"Come on, you graduated from high school just once in your life." Sousuke was really willing to go to the prom unlike Rin._ **

**_Rin sighed and eventually accepted only one condition. "We will go back to home whenever I want."_ **

**_Sousuke nodded his head. "Alright."_ **

**_Right now, Rin was really regret. He wished that he never accepted to go that damn prom. He wished that he insisted about staying at home or going somewhere else, but how could he know that one night would change their life forever._ **

**_He felt uneasy in the prom, Sousuke wrapped his arm around Rin's waist. "Rin, just enjoy the prom." He, of course, felt his omega's uneasiness. Maybe Sousuke was right. He should really enjoyed the prom._ **

**_As they were dancing, Rin's uneasiness disappeared until he felt like someone was watching him. After five songs Rin was tired of dancing. "Please, let's take a break for a few minutes," he complained._ **

**_Sousuke chuckled. "Alright. I will be back in a few minutes," Sousuke kissed Rin's cheek and headed to the restroom. As soon as Sousuke left, Rin felt uneasy again. He looked around nervously and his eyes met with deep dark blue eyes. Those eyes really scared him. He knew him. Haruka Nanase. Actually, it wasn't surprising to see him there because there were people from another schools too._ **

**_He met Haruka Nanase during a swimming race and was really impressed by his swimming. Rin never thought Haru would be in prom. Haru seemed like a distant person. However, he was there for some reason._ **

**_He snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Haru was approaching him. "Hi," Rin said. They were not close friends or something, but he didn't want to be rude._ **

**_"Rin, I need to tell you something," Haru said. He seemed nervous and he wasn't looking at Rin in the eye. This wasn't usual for Haru. "Rin, I like you," Haru said, "since the first day I saw you. There is no single day I don't think about you." Rin was stunmed. Haru took the advance of his surprise and slammed his lips against Rin's. After a second of shock Rin regained his senses and pushed Haru away from himself._ **

**_He wiped his lips aggresively. "I will ignore the kiss and forget about this conversation. Sousuke will never learn this, but if you ever come close to me again, it won't be good for you." Rin began walking away without giving a chance Haru to talk._ **

**_But deep down inside he knew that wasn't the last time he saw Haru. Even though he didn't know it yet, the universe was planning an unpleasant surprise for him._ **

**_***_ **   
**_After the eventful prom night Haru called Rin from different numbers several times. No matter how many times Rin blocked the number Haru kept trying._ **

**_It didn't end there. Haru always sent Rin gifts such as flowers or really expensive cartier rings and love letters. Rin always threw his gifts to the thrashcan and never told Sousuke about them. Haru's love came to the obsession point and this scared Rin._ **

**_One day Sousuke received an anonymous letter and that was the last straw. Sousuke threw a scrumbled paper in front of Rin's feet. "Do you want to explain this to me?" He asked angrily. Rin was confused. He leaned down and picked the paper. While he was reading he frooze._ **

**_'If you touch Rin ever again, I will cut your hands off. If you ever kiss him again, I will cut your lips off. If you ever look at him, I will rip your eyes off. Most importantly, if you continue to love him, I will make your heart stop beating.'_ **

**_This was too much for him. Rin bursted into tears. Sousuke hugged Rin tightly and felt bad for yelling at him. "I'm sorry Rin... Please tell me what's wrong."_ **

**_Rin couldn't keep it himself anymore and told everything. Sousuke hugged his lover tightly. "I will protect you." Rin felt safe in Sousuke's arms._ **

**_They both didn't know this was their last night._ **

**_***_ **   
**_Everything happened really sudden. Rin was forcefully dragged from his house. The pebbles were injuring bare feet. He tried to get free from the man who was holding him tightly, but there was no avail. His eyes were blindfolded and his hands were tied tightly behind._ **

**_Haru was insane, but he wasn't a stupid. He knew Rin shouldn't know his place. He cried behind the blindfold. No matter how he begged it didn't matter._ **

**_After a few minutes of walking they stopped in front of a triplex house._ ** **_There were bars on windows. It seemed like Haru was planning to keep him there forever._ **

**_No matter how the house was beautiful, it was just a luxuruous prison for Rin._ **

**_Haru welcomed Rin with a warm smile. "Oh, my love. You came just in time to see how I will get rid of the last thing in our way!" He said with an ecstasy in his voice. This couldn't be good. What was the last thing which he was talking about? Then it him. Sousuke!_ **

**_"Bring him," he ordered. Rin's heart stopped when he saw Sousuke was covered with blood and barely alive. He begged Haru to let Sousuke go but Haru didn't listen. Sousuke's injured shoulder was hanging with an unnatural position. It was obvious that he was in pain, but he couldn't speak. All he could do was making a wheeze sound. Because... He had no tongue anymore. Rin tried to get free from muscular arms holding him, but he was weak._ **

**_"I hated the times he told you that he loved you," Haru said, "now he will never be able to tell you this anymore." With that he cut Sousuke's throat deeply. Rin felt the biggest pain ever. He couldn't scream or cry. He felt his knees weak and collapsed to the ground._ **

**_***_ **

_Rin woke up. His head was bandaged. He must have been hit his head really hard. His whole body was numb. He looked aside and saw there was an IV on his arm. Of course Haru didn't take him to the hospital. His hands were handcuffed to either side of the bed._

_"Finally, you are awake." Haru said with a warm smile._

_How long he had been sleeping?_

_When Haru tried to feed him, he kicked him away, his legs were free, causing the tray fell._

_"My bad," Haru said. "I thought you would be hungry when you wake up, but I was wrong. You can eat later."_

_Rin glared at Haru and finally spoke. "I rather to die than being dependent to you."_

_Haru only smirked. "But now you are stuck with me forever. Deal with it baby."_


	2. -Together Forever-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru's past has a big role in his personality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I was late but from now on there will be 2 chapters every month! I can't go out of the house and my school is locked up for 3 weeks! 
> 
> Warning! This chapter contains, abusive parents, death and bad language. If you are uncomfortable or affected easily, please don't read!

**_It wasn't Haru's fault being like that. He blamed his parents. They were the people who were supposed to be his protectors, however, they both were sadistic assholes. He still remembered what his mother told him when she talked to him for the first time. "You never brought us happiness since the day you were born," she said while looking at her own son in disgust. Haru didn't say anything back. He was only seven years old back then. He already used to the fact that his parents never loved him. His parents were never proud of him even when he learned how to read and write by himself._ **

**_When he was eight years old, he drew their sketch as a family and gave it to his mom, she immediately tore it apart and told that it was disgusting._ **

**_"But mommy... The teacher said it is really good," he said timidly. It was the first time he said something back to his parents. Because his parents taught him that it is bad talk back to the parents. His mother frowned and slapped him really hard. Haru lost his balance and hit his head against the counter really hard. Haru didn't cry as the blood was leaking from his head and dripping onto the floor, staining the tile ground. His mother looked at him in disgust._ **

**_"That is what happens when you talk back to your parents," she said and turned her back to Haru. "Now clean this mess. If I see any blood stain, you won't eat dinner."_ **

**_Haru felt a weird pressure in his ears as he was losing the blood. He felt like he was going to vomit, but he had to clean first or his parents would kill him for his disobedience. He headed to the bathroom and took the supplies which are necessary to rub. The nausea was getting worse and worse as he was scrubbing, but Haru kept scrubbing. His vision was getting worse too._ **

**_He needed to tell his mother. He walked to the lounge room woobling. "Mom... I feel weird..." He said._ **

**_His mother was not worried or she didn't care. "Stop whining like a baby and clean that mess," she said without taking her eyes from the television._ **

**_Haru didn't insist. There was no use after all. He began walking back to the kitchen. The blood was still leaking and it was staining the white carpet. His mother would definitely kill him. She had spent a fortune for this ugly carpet. His vision was more worse than before. He was so cold and groggy. He fell on the ground and fainted._ **

**_***_ **

**_He opened his eyes after two days. His head was throbbing. He had seven stitches on his temple._ **

**_"Oh my... Thank God! You are finally awake!" He felt his mother's loving arms around him. 'Liar...' he thought. He didn't hug back. "I was really worried about you," she said with a smile. She was smiling, but there was still a disgust in her eyes. 'Probably she is just happy because the polices will leave her alone,' Haru thought._ **

**_"God protected you," his father smiled, but Haru knew he wished he was dead._ **

**_Then they heard the door was cracked open and a police officer came in. He gently patted Haru's shoulder. "How do you feel?"_ **

**_"I'm okay." Haru answered. His throat was dry. His mother immediately gave him a glass of water. Haru drank the water, but_ ** **_he_ ** **_didn't thank to his mother. She was doing this to manipulate the officer after all. Haru hated her._ **

**_"How did it happen?" The officer asked._ **

**_"I... Fell..." Haru said. He didn't want to tell the truth. The authorities would take him to the orphanage. Yeah, he hated his parents but there was no guarantee that his new parents will be better._ **

**_The officer insisted. "How did you fall?"_ **

**_Before he could say something his father spoke. "He was playing with the other kids and he must have trip and fall. You know how kids are," he chuckled. The officer nodded his head and took some notes before leaving._ **

**_Haru blamed the officer._ **

**_If the officer questioned them more and saved him from these sadistic assholes, everything might have been different._ **

**_***_ **

**_After three days he was released. He sighed as his mother was dragging him to the hell which is called home. At least they were treating him good in the hospital. Now everything would be like before._ **

**_As soon as they got into the home his mother pushed him to the ground. Haru didn't whimper because he knew if he made any sound, he would be punished more worse than before. Maybe this time they would kill him._ **

**_"Go to your room or else I will bash your worthless head against the wall until it's open," His father said. Haru immediately headed to his room. He burried his face into his pillow as he was sobbing quietly. His parents shouldn't have heard or they would be real monsters._ **

**_***_ **

**_He woke up in the middle of the night because of his parents' scream. He couldn't see anything because of the smoke which was surrounding him. He tried to find his way to the door. He didn't care about his parents. He only wanted to get out of there. He tried to see his way through the smoke. He almost fell down off the stairs, hit his back against the walls several times. He coughed really bad, but eventually he managed to get out. When he was outside, he took a deep long breath._ **

**_***_ **

**_"Poor kid, he is the only one who survived." Haru heard while a woman was speaking. His parents had died. Haru smirked slightly. The justice had finally found its place._ **

**_"Then how did the fire start?"_ **

**_"Because of a mistake in electrical installation."_ **

**_An officer held Haru's hand. "Let's find a new home for you." Haru didn't object as the officer was taking him into his car and driving to the closest orphanage. Haru watched outside. It was full moon._ ** **_Haru could feel something had changed inside him, but he didn't know what. He could hear an evil voice was whispering to him, but he couldn't understand what it was saying. He shrieked into the back seat. He couldn't help but smirked._ **

**_There was a strange desire inside him. He wanted to see more death. It was obvious that something had changed inside Haru, but he didn't know what or why. Maybe all the things which had been said about full moon was true or maybe that fire roused up the devil which was sleeping in Haru's heart. No one knows. Haru didn't know either. All he knew that he wanted to see more deaths._ **

**_***_ **

**_The other kids in the orphanage always found Haru weird. Any family didn't want to adopt him. Haru didn't care. He only stayed in his room and read books. His roommates were bullies. Whenever they see someone different_ ** **_from_ ** **_them, they would bully them. Haru would spend his time sketching. People thought his art was morbid. There is always blood in his every sketch._ **

**_Hideki, one of Haru's roommates and he was definitely a jerk, snatched Haru's sketch book from his hands. They were alone in the room. He looked at Haru's sketchs with a stupid expression on his face. "Hey Haru, why are you drawing these stupid things?" He asked chuckling._ **

**_Haru tried to stay calm. "Hideki, give it back."_ **

**_The smirk on Hideki's face grew wider. "What if I tear them apart?" He tore the first page and crumbled it. He then threw it to the corner. Then the second page... Then the third page... "Hey Nanase, aren't you going to do something to st-" Hideki's words were cut by a strong punch. Before that happened Haru felt a strong pain in his head. Hideki spit the blood to Haru's face. Instead of being scared Hideki kept crossing the line. "Is that your best?"_ **

**_He threw Haru's sketchbook to the fireplace which was in their room. That was the last straw for Haru. He pushed Hideki against the wall with his whole strength. Hideki's head began bleeding. Haru smirked._ **

**_'Kill him!'_ **

**_He heard the evil voice which was echoing in his mind. He gladly accepted. He felt like his heart was pumping adrenaline. Hideki's half conscious mind didn't understand what was going on w_ ** **_hen_ ** **_Haru grabbed his collar and dragged him toward the window. Hideki's eyes widened in fear when Haru slouched him down the window. He grabbed Haru's wrist tightly. "Nanase, what are you doing?"_ **

**_Haru just smiled. "Goodbye Hideki-san. If you see my parents in the hell tell them that I hate them with a burning passion. You will transmit my message to them, won't you?" He then let go of Hideki's collar. Hideki fell down from the 13th floor screaming. Haru saw how his skull was split open and how his brains were leaking onto the road. He loved how Hideki's body twisted into different angles._ **

**_'Well done! That bully deserved it!'_ **

**_The evil voice in Haru's mind spoke again. That's why Haru didn't feel guilty, but he should have done something before someone discovered that Hideki's death was a murder. He found a pencil and a paper. He could imitate Hideki's handwriting very well._ **

**_'I'm sick of this horrible orphanage. I can't stand of these stupids around me. That's why this is the best thing I can do for myself._ **

**_-Hideki-'_ **

**_Haru folded the paper in two and put it on the bed which was belong to Hideki._ **

**_***_ **

**_"We found your fingerprints on Hideki's suicide note. Can you explain us what that means?" The officer looked into Haru's eyes._ **

**_Haru stayed calm. "I just took the note and read it. That's all."_ **

**_It seemed like the officer wasn't convinced. "He was one of your roommates, right? Do you know why he committed suicide?"_ **

**_Haru shrugged his shoulders. "We were not close, he was bullying me. You can ask anyone. They all will say that Hideki was always complaining everything about the orphanage and he always said death was way more better than living in this thrash. He attempted suicide two times before."_ **

**_The officer sighed. "That's all?"_ **

**_Haru frowned and glared at the officer. "Look, I won't lie, I'm really happy that he went to hell. I got rid of the jerk who constantly bullied me. His existence was nothing but air pollution, but I have nothing with his death." He said angrily._ **

**_The officer nodded his head. "Okay, I don't have another question. You can go."_ **

**_Haru surpassed his laughter as he was leaving the room. "Stupid," he mumbled to himself. This was the first murder of Haruka Nanase, but it wouldn't be the last._ **

**_***_ **

**_For a year Haru didn't do anything or didn't hear that evil voice again. He thought it was a dream, but Hideki's grave proved that all of it was real. Haru hated bullies. There was a brunette girl in their orphanage. Her name was Aika. She had long, wavy, chocolate brown hair and big brown eyes. Her physical appearance was beautiful, but his personality was definitely ugly._ **

**_Aika bashed Makoto's head against the wall. "What's wrong, Tachibana? Can't you talk?"_ **

**_Makoto had lost his parents and his siblings in a car accident. Since he came to the orphanage he barely talk which make him an easy target for the bullies._ **

**_'Kill h_ ** **_er.'_ **

**_He heard the evil voice which talked to him a year ago. He startled and froze with the big knife in his hand when he heard him, Haru named him as Akui, after a year._ **

**_'I said kill_ ** **_her!'_ **

**_The voice was more furious right now. Haru felt a sharp pain in his temple and his vision went black. Out of his control, he grabbed Aika's hair and pulled her away from Makoto. Before Aika could understand what was going on, Haru slit her throat. Everything happened so sudden that Aika hadn't a chance to scream. Her lifeless body fell on the ground when Haru let her go_ ** **_and her blood splattered to Haru's cheek._ **

**_"W-What d-did you do?" Makoto asked with a shaking voice._ **

**_"I saved your life." Haru said with a plain face. He didn't care about the blood which was dripping from the knife._ **

**_"Y-You k-killed her..." Makoto's body was shaking uncontrollably. "I will tell everyone!" He got up to call for help, but Haru blocked his way._ **

**_"I can slit your throat too if you say a single word to anyone. I have nothing to lose." Haru calmly cleaned the blood with the silk handerchief._ **

**_Makoto visibly gulped. This was horrible... Haruka Nanase was horrible..._ **

**_"I won't tell anyone... I promise..." He said._ **

**_"Remember, if you tell anyone, you will be the one who is going to be hurt," Haru smirked creepily._ **

**_Makoto knew he was right._ **

**_***_ **

**_Haru left the orphanage when he was eightteen. Makoto never spoke about that event to anyone which happened five years ago. The police never found Aika's killer and they closed the case after two years._ **

**_Haru was happy. He lived in a house which was belong to his parents. He could live in another house, but he had no money for it yet. That's why he had to live there until he had enough money. Makoto lived somewhere close to him._ ** **_Makoto observed that wh_ ** **_en Haru doesn't think about killing people, he was nice._ **

**_Haru wasn't looking for a mate. He was attractive and he was definitely aware of this, but he was not interested with anyone. Until he saw Rin. Rin was beautiful. Haru never saw someone beautiful as much as him. They were in different schools but Haru would always see him. Whenever he sees him, Haru's heart was beating faster. He would even daydream about him really often. There was only one problem. Rin already had a boyfriend and Haru hated this._ ** **** **_He could be a better boyfriend than this bastard. He could treat Rin better than this bastard did. Rin had to be his. He needed Rin like the air he breathed, like the blood in his veins._ **

**_"Haru," Makoto waved his hand in front of Haru's face._ **

**_Haru snapped out of his thoughts. "What?"_ **

**_"What are you thinking?" Makoto asked._ **

**_"Nothing," Haru sighed._ **

**_He wanted Rin and he would get what he wants._ **

**_***_ **

**_Sousuke woke up when Haru punched him in the throat hard. He coughed and spit blood. Haru smiled. "Finally you woke up. I was scared that I killed you that quickly."_ **

**_Sousuke gulped soundly when he saw the big hammer which Haru was holding. What was he planning to do with it?_ **

**_Haru chuckled and crouched in front of Sousuke. "Can't talk? But you had a big mouth last night while you were talking to my baby." Haru punched Sousuke in the stomach. Sousuke groaned._ **

**_"Your shoulder was injured, right? Let me fix it for you." Haru smirked slightly and hit Sousuke's shoulder with the hammer. Sousuke screamed. He could feel his bones were broken. "Think the good side. You will be reunited with your dead relatives." Haru hit Sousuke's shoulder with the hammer a few more times._ **

**_Sousuke screamed and begged him to stop. The tears were flowing down his cheeks. He could see his arm was hanging on his side unnaturally. "Rin..." Haru didn't like to hear his lover's name in this jerk's mouth. Sousuke didn't know how Haru was skilled when it comes to killing people, but he would learn soon._ **

**_***_ **

_Rin felt really groggy when he woke up again. He had been sleeping for a while. He didn't know the date or what time it was. He was so weak. His wrists were still handcuffed to the bed. His head was throbbing._

_"Morning baby," Haru greeted him with a warm smile._

_Rin gulped when he saw Haru had a knife in his hand and his clothes were covered with blood. Haru killed someone, but he didn't know who. "Haru... Please let me go... My mom and my sister will notice that I'm missing... Maybe they are already looking for me..."_

_Haru chuckled and that scared Rin. Rin hated Haru's laugh. Because whenever Haru laughed, that mean he just killed someone. "No, they are in a happy place right now." Actually he hadn't killed Rin's parents. Rin already hated him. He didn't want Rin to hate him more. He had just got ridden of some people who annoyed him._

_"Haru... Please stop this insanity... If you let me go, I promise I won't go to the police..." Rin begged him. There was no avail._

_Haru shook his head. "I love you too much to let you go baby."_

_Rin frowned. He had lost all of his temper. "No, you don't love me you sick bastard! You need a good theraphy!"_

_Haru punched the wall. Rin gulped. He never saw Haru that angry before. "What should I do to make you understand my feelings? How many lifes I should take? Tell me! What do you want?"_

_"I want to go home..." Rin said. It was almost inaudible._

_Haru stroked Rin's hair. "You are already in your home, baby." His voice was soft again. In a blink of time, he lost his temper and now he was being disgustingly nice._

_Haru would never understand. Haru would never accepted the fact that Rin didn't love him. Whether he wants it or not, he was going to stay with Haru there._

_"I imagined all these things with you for a long time." Haru smiled. "Now I can touch you." He stroked Rin's cheek. His touch made Rin flinch. "I can kiss you." He kissed Rin's lips passionately. Rin's mouth was sweet. It was like a cavern of delight. Rin did not kiss him back, but Haru didn't care. "I can hug you." He pulled Rin into a warm embrace. Rin squirmed to get rid of Haru's embrace, but the handcuffs prevented him. Haru pressed his nose against Rin's scent gland. "The most importantly, I can breathe your heavenly scent."_

_'That's not happening... That's not happening...' Rin closed his eyes and said those things in his mind even though he knew it wouldn't make a change._

_***_

_Rin's mother and sister were in complete panic. They already called the cops. After three days of searching, they found Sousuke's dead body. He was burned to the bones. The killer put his body somewhere where it could be seen easily as if he, the only thing they were sure was that the killer was a man, was making fun of them. However, Rin was no where to be found._

_The only thing they know was Rin was still alive and they could only hope he would come back soon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't understand, Haru has multiple personality disorder.  
> That's why he acts 'nice' sometimes and it is the reason why he hears voices in his mind. One of the reasons why someone has this disorder is abusive parents. It is not something genetic. So the fire triggered the evil which was already inside Haru.


	3. -You Are Stuck With Me Forever Either Deal With It Or Just Die Baby-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru tries everything to make Rin happy, and also make him to love him, but Rin is really stubborn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some fluff in this chapter, but that doesn't mean Rin starts to like Haru.  
> If he immediately loves him, there won't be any point of this story. There is a SouRin moment! Sorry if you don't like this.  
> The bold italic is a flashback! (I had to extend the chapter somehow!)  
> By the way I won't mention about the other relationships that much since the main focus is HaruRin. Maybe in an another Free! fanfiction! (I don't have that much time to watch a lot of anime... Sad...)  
> This chapter is shorter than the others because of lack of inspiration and time -_-.   
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

_Rin hated being stuck in there with Haru. He didn't know how many times passed since his freedom, his family and Sousuke was snatched from him forcefully. He was never going to be happy ever again. Haru killed his soul with Sousuke. He was dead inside._

_"Come on this chocolate is your favourite, baby." Haru said while trying to feed Rin with chocolate. He was trying again. For about a week Haru was trying to feed him with his favourite food. Rin would only eat a small amount of food, but he wouldn't talk about Haru except for telling him how much he hated him. However recently he stopped telling this._

_"At least you don't talk about how much you hate me anymore. This is an improvement." Haru said. Rin rolled his eyes. 'Maybe I'm sick of saying this.' He sighed._

_"Are you comfortable baby? Do you want some more pillows?" He asked trying to understand what Rin wanted. Rin was still silent. Haru put one more pillow behind Rin's back._

_"Maybe the gift I prepared for you will make you happy." Haru clapped his hands like a little kid. 'Sick bastard!' Rin thought. "Makoto, can you bring the gift which I made for Rin?" He said. Makoto nodded his head and went to bring that gift which Rin didn't want to know. After a while he returned with a box. Rin could see that it was a jewel box. He only hoped that it was not an engagement ring. Being engaged with the man who killed the love of his life was the last thing he wanted._

_Haru handed the box to Rin, but Rin refused to open the box. "Oh. I'm so rude. As a gentleman I should have opened the box for you." When Haru opened the box, Rin saw there was another expensive ring. Rin sighed. That was explaining the blood on his clothes. Another robbery... "Are you happy now baby?"_

_Rin only looked at him fiercely. There was nothing good in Haru's heart._

_"What's wrong? Is there a problem in the ring?" Haru took the ring and examined it carefully. He frowned when he saw one of the gems on it was missing. He threw the box to Makoto's face. Makoto groaned slightly. "I told you to be careful about it! Now how do I give him a flawed gift? Make it fix! Now!" Makoto nodded his head and left the room quickly. Makoto knew how Haru was whenever he was mad and he would get mad really often._

_"Stop..." Rin finally spoke for the first time after several days of silence._

_"What should I stop, baby?" Haru asked. He was happy that Rin finally talked to him and he was ready to fulfill whatever he wanted._

_"Stop hurting people because you are mad at them." Rin said._

_"Baby, I'm not hurting them, I just punish them because they are misbehaving." Haru smiled innocently. "You are such a good person my love." He stroked Rin's hair. Rin flinched. The handcuffs were preventing him moving too much._

_"Stop calling me 'baby' or 'my love'!" Rin yelled. He was so sick of him. He was so sick of this place. "I don't love you and I never will!"_

_"Stop saying this!" Haru clenched his fists and gritted his teeth in anger. "You will love me eventually! You have to!"_

_"What are you going to if I never will?" Rin asked looking straight into Haru's eyes. "Are you going to kill me too? This is what you do to the people after all!"_

_Haru smiled warmly. "I never harm you baby." He kissed Rin's forehead. Rin really wanted to wipe the traces of Haru's kiss off his forehead. "I need to go now baby. Enjoy yourself." 'He must be really kidding me,' Rin thought. "I will be back as soon as possible." Haru got up and headed toward the door._

_"Wait!" Rin yelled._

_Haru stopped and turned to Rin. "Yes baby? Do you need anything?" He asked._

_"You will hurt someone because you are mad at me, won't you? Please... Don't do this..." Rin said._

_An expression of compassion appeared on Haru's face. "Then I should punish myself for making you sad baby." With that Haru left the room leaving Rin alone. The whole house was unpleasantly silent. This couldn't be a good sign. Rin snapped out of his thoughts when the door was cracked open. Haru was covered with blood. That was not an unusual scene for Rin. However, that blood was his own blood. There was a scar on his lip and there was a deep scar on his right cheek. What did this maniac do this time?_

_"Are you happy now baby?" Haru asked. "I punished myself for making you sad." He didn't care about the scars he had._

_Rin took a deep breath and frowned. "You are an idiot._ _Did you tell someone to beat you up_ _just to make me happy?" He couldn't deny the fact that he was slightly pleased_ _for_ _it, but he never wanted anyone to be hurt. Even if it was Haru._

_Haru smiled. "You didn't want me to hurt anyone else, right?" He cupped Rin's cheeks. "Wait, were you worried about me? I knew that you love me!" Haru pressed his lips against Rin's lips. Rin didn't kiss him back, but he didn't try to push him away either. Haru pulled away after a few seconds. He was still rubbing Rin's lips with his thumb._

_Rin sighed. "I still don't love you. That didn't change and it will never change." He said who knows how many times he said that. "I just don't want to see anyone being hurt."_

_"Wait!_ _You don't want me to get hurt!_ _This is a good sign!" Haru smiled widely._

_"You are like a kid." Rin rolled his eyes. "Can you untie my hands?"_

_Haru's expression changed. "If I do this you will leave me, right?"_

_Rin really wanted to do this, but it was not the right time for this. He had another plan. He should have gain Haru's trust first. Haru needed to believe that Rin would never leave him. "I will just clean your wounds."_

_Haru still seemed suspicious, but he still unlocked Rin's handcuffs. Rin rubbed his now bruised wrists. "The medicine cabinet is in the hallway," Haru said. Rin nodded his head and went to get what he needed. He came back to the room and began cleaning Haru's wounds. Haru winced slightly._

_"Don't move that much. I'm almost done," Rin said. After he cleaned Haru's wounds, he threw the things to the thrashcan._

_Haru kissed Rin's cheek. "I have a surprise for you."_

_Rin sighed. "I don't like surprises."_

_"I knew you wanted to learn, but you should wait for a while baby." Haru kissed Rin's forehead and left the room. He hadn't chained Rin this time. He was free. He could run, but he didn't. He hated the fact that he was living under the same roof with Haruka Nanase._

_He pulled a photograph out which he had been hiding from Haru. It was the last thing which was left from Sousuke. He smiled bitterly. They were hugging each other in their room and they were smiling. Rin hadn't been smiling for a long time now._

**_***_ **

**_"Stop this Sousuke!" Rin whined as Sousuke was kissing his face all over. Rin didn't like being kissed that much. He tried to push Sousuke away, but Sousuke pinned his wrists to the bed._ **

**_"Then should I kiss someone else?" Sousuke smirked slightly._ **

**_Rin kicked Sousuke's knee. Sousuke groaned slightly. "If you ever do this, I swear I will kill you."_ **

**_Sousuke chuckled lightly and kissed Rin deeply. This time Rin kissed him back._ **

**_"Ew!" Someone said, but it was obviously made to annoy them. They both broke the kiss and looked at the direction. Nagisa and Rei were standing in front of their room's door._ **

**_Rin blushed deeply. "Nagisa! What did I tell you about being in front of our room?"_ **

**_"But watching you is so fun!" Nagisa chuckled lightly._ **

**_Rin glared at Rei. "You could have prevent him, couldn't you?"_ **

**_"He said he wouldn't let me into the bedroom if I prevent him," Rei said._ **

**_Sousuke chuckled. "It was a really good threat."_ **

**_Rin rolled his eyes and threw a pillow to Sousuke's face. "Don't laugh." He glared at Sousuke._ **

**_"Okay okay sorry." Sousuke chuckled and hugged Rin. Rin couldn't help but smiled widely. He loved whenever Sousuke hug him. They heard someone pressed the shutter._ **

**_Nagisa showed the camera to them. "You two are so cute!"_ **

**_Sousuke smiled wrapping his arm around Rin's waist. "I want a copy of that photograph."_ **

**_***_ **

_Rin's tears fell onto the photograph. Sousuke was gone and now all he had was memories. Those memories would make him cry. He hid the photograph. Haru would come back any time. He sat on the bed and hugged himself. It was like if he didn't do this, he would fall apart. He missed Sousuke hugging him. He curled up on the bed. At least, he could see Sousuke in his dreams. They could talk, laugh and hug each other like before in his dreams. The dreams would always end when Rin apologized Sousuke for not being able to save him from that monster. Sousuke always told him that he already forgave him._

_Haru came into the room. "Come with me baby." He held his hand to Levi._

_"Where are we going?" Rin asked and held Haru's hand._

_"You will see, baby." Haru said._

_Rin sighed and followed Haru. They stopped when they arrived to the rooftop. Rin couldn't believe his eyes. Haru wrapped his arms around Rin's waist. "Did you like my surprise? I told my special chef to cook your favourite dishes."_

_"How do you know I like these dishes?" Rin asked._

_"Oh baby, I watched you for a long time." Haru chuckled._

_"Basically you stalked me." Rin frowned._

_"I wouldn't call this as 'stalking'. It was just taking an interest." Haru smiled. "You still didn't tell me if you like my surprise?"_

_Rin's eyes filled with tears. No one never did something like that for him before. "I really liked this... Thank you..."_

_Haru nuzzled Rin's neck. "You thanked me for the first time..." His voice was emotional. "Your walls began falling baby, huh?"_

_"Yeah... Maybe a little." Rin said hiding his uneasiness._

_"To be honest," he said while rubbing Rin's belly in a circular motion, "I prefer to eat you instead these foods."_

_Rin blushed massively in anger and embarassment. Being in the same bed with a killer? No way! "F-forget a- about it!"_

_Haru chuckled lightly. "Show me your shameless attitudes when you are under me, baby." He licked Rin's neck. "I like this side of you."_

_"Shut up..." Rin's face became even redder._

_Haru smirked. "Alright baby," he said. He unwrapped his arms around Rin's waist and pulled a chair out, so Rin could sit down. Rin sat down. He could see the whole city. "The scene is so beautiful, right?" Rin nodded his head while he was still watching the scene. On the other hand, Haru was watching Rin. He was not interested in anything else. "Let's eat, baby. I love you so much."_

_Rin nodded his head and started to eat. He couldn't look into Haru's eyes. His stares were scaring him. They both were silent and Rin wasn't complained about this. He had no intentions to start a conversation with Haru._

_***_

_After their dinner, Haru insisted to sleep together. Rin accepted but in only one condition. He didn't want to be chained. To convince him, he showed his bruised wrist. Fortunately, there was a feeling of compassion for Rin in Haru's heart and accepted not to chain him. Haru kissed the back of Rin's neck. Rin restrained himself from squirming. 'Wait... Wait until he fell asleep...' He thought. He acted like he was sleeping._

_After a few minutes Haru fell asleep. Rin waited a few more minutes to make sure that Haru was really sleeping. Rin got out of Haru's arms silently. He had to be fast and silent. He opened the door silently, but the old door creaked. Haru shifted a little when he heard the door creaked. Rin tried to remain calm. If Haru wake up and asks him where he was going, he would tell him that he needed to use the bathroom. Luckily Haru didn't wake up. Rin took a deep breath in relief. He left the room silently._

_The whole house was silent. The only light source was moon light. Rin thanked to the God that the house was big. So, Haru couldn't hear his foot steps. His heart began beating fast as he was getting closer to being free. He opened the front door. He began running as soon as he got out of the house. He didn't know where he was. The house where he had been holding hostage was in the middle of nowhere. 'I can't give up now...' He began running toward a random direction._

_***_

_Haru's eyes snapped open, feeling something was wrong. As soon as he woke up, he saw Rin was not there. He frowned and kicked the quilt off on him. "You lied to me!" He got out of the bed and immediately ran outside. Rin couldn't be away that much. He didn't know this place. Haru immediately went outside. "Baby, where are you?" He called out._

_Rin was not away that much from him. His heart began beating fast in fear. He ran faster. "Come back to me!" He yelled. Rin didn't stop. He kept running. His lungs were burning and his legs were aching, but he didn't care. He couldn't stop at this moment. He became being tired. When his legs gave up, Haru caught him._

_"Don't you understand, baby?" His breath hit against Rin's neck making him shiver. "You can't escape from me." His voice was angry. He was about to lose the love of his life._

_Rin started to cry. "Haru... Please let me go..." He begged trying to get away from the strong arms which were holding him._

_"No baby, we are going back to our home." He had a bruising grip on Rin's arm. Rin tried to struggle, but he couldn't escape from Haru's firm grip. Tears began flowing down Rin's cheek. Haru wasn't going to let him go with this this time._

_As soon as they reached Rin's room Haru tossed Rin to the bed. Rin looked at Haru in fear. This time it was different. "I told you! You are mine and you will be with me! What didn't you understand in it?" Haru punched the wall and Rin cringed. Haru pinned Rin's hands down to the bed._

_Rin squirmed underneath Haru. "Let me go!"_

_A creepy grin appeared on Haru's face. "You are stuck with me forever. Either deal with it or just die baby. Now you deserved a good punishment. So you will never leave me ever again."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if this chapter is good or not.  
> Because I really didn't plan. I just sat down and wrote! It took a lot of hours lol!  
> By the way thank you all for the kudos! They really made me happy!  
> A last note: There will be smut in the next chapter~


	4. - A Good Punishment Is What Bad Boys Get (Mature Content)-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru gives a punishment to Rin because he tried to run away from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains smut! If you don't like, don't read it!   
> Heheh! I'm not good at smut sorry!

_"You tried to leave me... That's why I need to punish you baby boy." Haru sat down to edge of the bed._

_Rin shivered. He couldn't hide his fear anymore. "What are you going to do me?"_

_There was pure lust in Haru's eyes. His scent was more stronger than usual. "What do you think?" He started unbuttoning Rin's pants._

_Rin tried to struggle. He tried to kick Haru away, but his hands were handcuffed to the each side of bed. He was vulnerable. His eyes were filled with tears. He didn't want this! "P-please... Haru... Please don't do this! I'm sorry! I will never try to leave you again! Please forgive me!" He sobbed but Haru cut his words by kissing him roughly. Rin could feel Haru's hard cock against his crotch. Haru was growling as he was trying to access Rin's mouth, but Rin denied. Haru was annoyed by this. He grind himself against Rin harder. Rin moaned and opened his mouth. Haru successfully entered into Rin's mouth. He didn't waste time and tasted every curve of his mouth. He was growling as he was kissing Rin roughly._

_Haru pulled away. Rin was blushing and panting. "A good punishment is what bad boys get. You were a bad boy and I will punish you for this." He pulled Rin's pants down and tossed them to somewhere. As he was unbuttoning his pants, Rin started to cry again. No matter how he begged, there was no way to stop Haru. Haru kicked his own pants away. He couldn't take it anymore._ _When he pulled his boxers down, Rin felt ashamed and humiliated. He closed his legs together, but Haru could spread them if he wanted._

_Haru gazed Rin's naked body with pure lust. "You are so beautiful. I can sketch this beautiful body of yours on every piece of paper." He said as he was trailing his hand down from Rin's chest. His eyes were filled with lust. He left wet kisses on Rin's neck. He had been dreaming about Rin since the first time he saw him and now he was under him._

_On the other hand, Rin was squirming uncomfortably under Haru's touch. Haru didn't care. "A-ah!" He moaned when Haru started sucking and biting one of his nipples while pinching the other roughly. "P-please... N-not t-that... Ah! R-rough!" He begged, but Haru didn't listen. Rin was sobbing and whimpering in pain._

_After a few minutes of sucking, biting, and pinching Haru made his way down to kiss Rin's inner thighs. Rin moaned lightly. "I need to taste you baby," Haru panted out. He eagerly spread Rin's legs and without warning he pushed his tongue into Rin. Rin moaned and arched his back. He really wanted to grab Haru's hair and pull him closer. Rin squirmed under him as Haru's tongue reaching deep inside him. He felt he was getting hard. "H-Haru!"_

_Haru smirked and pulled away. "Not yet baby." He grabbed the lube and lubed three of his fingers. "I can't hold myself back anymore." With that he pushed his three fingers into Rin at once._

_His fingers slipped into Rin easily since he was wet, but it still hurt. "H-Haru..." He whimpered. Haru began pushing his fingers in and out ignoring Rin's whimpers and pleas. When Haru pulled his fingers out, Rin sighed in relief, but that didn't last long. He winced when Haru pressed his hard cock against his slit. Without warning, he pushed his throbbing dick inside Rin. Rin screamed and arched his back in pain._

_Haru gazed Rin while biting his bottom lip and thrusted in fully. Rin's screams were muffled by Haru's hungry lips. He was growling hungrily into the kiss. He wanted to feel every inch of Rin's mouth. Haru broke the kiss and began leaving hickeys on Rin's neck as he was squeezing his butt. Rin was sure that his hips would be bruised in next morning._

_"I guess, I will never get enough of you baby." He said panting. He began slamming into Rin making him scream. Rin felt sore, broken, humiliated and tainted. He was sobbing and begging for mercy. He held Rin tight as he was squirming under him. He pulled out and slammed back in. The growls, sobs, whimpers and moans were echoing in the room. Haru's thrusts were slow at first, but they became faster._

_"H-Haru..." Rin moaned, feeling guilty because he felt pleasure. He was really close._

_Haru noticed it and smirked. He thrusted faster and faster. Rin clenched around Haru's cock and he moaned loudly as he came on their stomaches. Haru growled loudly and came inside Rin._

_Rin fell into the bed exhausted. Haru laid his head down on Rin's neck. They both were breathing heavily. Haru's cock was still hard and was twitching inside Rin. Rin moaned weakly. 'How is he still hard?' He was so tired, but Haru didn't waste time and began rocking his hips against Rin's. "You are still wet baby. You feel so good." He thrusted faster and faster._

_Rin's sight was pure white as Haru was thrusting into him. The pleasure was building up in his body. Haru's thrusts were driving him insane. "Faster!" He moaned loudly. He knew he was going to hate himself afterward, but at that moment his mind was clouded by lust._

_Rin's command pushed Haru to the edge. "And you said that you didn't want it," he whispered into Rin's ear and nibbed it gently. He held Rin's waist and sped up. Rin moaned and gasped for air. Haru started to sweat as he was thrusting into Rin. He kissed Rin's neck and collarbone leaving marks there._

_Rin was sweating and breathing fast. His legs were shaking with pleasure._

_Haru noticed how Rin was shaking. He thrusted one last time and stopped making Rin whimper. He unlocked the handcuffs, pulled Rin up and sat on the bed. He pulled Rin onto his lap. "Why don't you give me a little show baby?"_

_Rin blushed madly at this change of position and at Haru's words. Haru had reached even deeper into his body. Rin moaned and pressed his lips against Haru's. His legs were shaking a lot, making hard for him to move. He felt the heat in his stomach was getting bigger and bigger. He couldn't held his moans back anymore._

_Haru's eyes widened when Rin kissed him with his own will. He wrapped his arms around Rin's waist and continued thrusting into him. He felt like he was burning from his stomach as he was getting closer to cumming. "I love your voice."_

_Rin was about to reach his limit. He blushed when he heard Haru's words and let out a moan as he was cumming on Haru's stomach hard._

_Haru growled. He didn't care about the mess. He pulled Rin down into a passionate kiss as he was thrusting up into Rin quickly. After a few thrusts he came inside Rin for the second time. Rin let out a soft moan when Haru filled him up. He fell onto Haru's chest exhausted. He was about to sleep._

_"That was amazing." Haru said and began stroking Rin's hair. He carefully pulled out. "Now I need to clean you baby. Maybe we can do the third round in the shower." He winked at Rin. 'Bastard...' Rin thought. Haru carried Rin to the bathroom which was attached to the room._

_Rin wanted to die. What he did was just a shame. He had just betray to Sousuke... He had slept with his killer. He deserved to die... Haru didn't notice his tears while he was cleaning his body. After he cleaned himself and Rin, he put him to the bed, but luckily didn't chain him this time. Well... Rin couldn't run away because of his aching groins and hips._

_"That was great... I love you, Rin." Haru laid next to Rin and hugged him behind. Rin closed his eyes wanting to forget what just happened. He hated the fact that he really enjoyed doing this with Haru. Haru fell asleep soon. That was the time Rin started to cry silently. He was apologizing from Sousuke in his mind. Eventually he fell asleep too._

_***_

_Rin woke up when he felt slight cramps in his body. His thighs were wet because of the slick and he was hard. The memories of last night were invading in his mind making him even harder. He looked toward Haru. He looked so innocent while he was sleeping. Rin bit his lip and ran his hand through Haru's boxers._

_Haru didn't wake up, he just moaned. Rin kept rubbing Haru through his boxers. Haru opened his eye a little. When he was fully awake, the situation became obvious. He closed his eyes again and began breathing heavily as Rin was stroking him._

_"H-Haru... I..." He started._

_Haru kissed Rin softly. "You don't need to explain, baby. I will help you with that."_

_Rin pulled Haru's underwear down. He kept stroking Haru's cock gently and slowly. Haru growled and thrusted his hips toward Rin's hand. "Suck me off baby." He moaned loudly._

_Rin nodded his head and stroked Haru a few more times before taking him into his mouth. He licked the tip teasingly slow. He sucked and licked the tip. Haru held Rin's hair hard and thrusted his hips into his mouth more. Rin moaned when Haru's dick hit the back of his throat, but he sucked him harder._

_Haru's legs began shaking. "I-If y-you don't s-stop... I-I'm... Ahhh!" Haru came inside Rin's mouth hard. Rin swallowed as much as he could and pulled back. The cum was still dripping from the corner of his mouth._

_Haru sat up and cleaned Rin's lip. He held Rin's chin and kissed him slowly. Unlike the last night's kiss, this was gentle. He bit Rin's bottom lip gently and pinched his nipples. Rin moaned into the kiss. His dick began getting hard again as he was rubbing himself against Rin. Haru broke the kiss and kissed Rin's neck._

_Rin turned his head aside giving Haru more room. He held Haru's hair and pulled him closer. "H-Haru! I need you! Please touch me!" He begged tearing up. Rin felt Haru smirked against his skin. He went lower and licked one of Rin's nipple without breaking the eye contact. Rin bit his bottom lip hard._

_Haru held Rin's hands and placed them to his shoulders. "Touch me too, Rin." Rin trailed his hands down Haru's shoulders to his triceps. Haru bit Rin's nipple. "Ah!" Rin sank his nails into Haru's triceps. "Haru! Touch me more! Please!"_

_Haru kissed Rin's inner thighs and bit them gently. Rin moaned and clutched Haru's hair begging him to eat him up. Haru pushed his tongue into Rin. "Ah!" Rin arched his back. Haru's tongue was so wet and made him squirm in pleasure. "Haru! Please give me more!"_

_Haru pulled away and slowly pushed his three fingers inside Rin as soon as he heard what he said. His fingers slipped inside Rin easily because he was so wet. "Ahhh!" His vision went white. He couldn't take it anymore. "Haru! I-I'm so close!"_

_"Not yet baby." Haru pulled his fingers out and licked them. "You taste so sweet." He looked down to Rin in lust and positioned himself in Rin's entrance. He thrusted in. They both moaned._

_"H-Haru! P-please move!" Rin begged. Haru began moving. He was fast and hard from the start making Rin scream in pleasure. Every time he pushed, he went deeper, faster and harder. Rin's eyes rolled back in pleasure. "Ahhh! HARU!" He scratched Haru's back making it bleed._

_Haru hissed at the pain, but he kept going. "Rin! You are so tight!" He rocked his hips faster and harder. He was getting closer to cum. "I'm so close..."_

_Rin flipped them over. It caused Haru's cock went deeper inside him. Rin gasped and began riding Haru. Haru helped Rin by holding his waist, pulling him up and down on his cock. "I'm... Ahhhh!" Haru came inside Rin and Rin came on Haru's stomach. Haru pumped his seed inside Rin, holding his hair tight. Rin threw his head back and moaned loudly as he came on Haru's stomach again._

_Haru pulled out of Rin and carried him to the bathroom to clean him up. He placed Rin into the bathtub. He also got in and began cleaning both of them up. After they both were cleaned up, Haru wrapped a towel around Rin._

_Rin felt like he was going to fell asleep. Haru carried Rin back to the bed again and pulled him into a warm embrace. He was stroking Rin's soft hair and kissed Rin's collarbone. "I love you so much, Rin."_

_Rin felt his heart melted. He forgat who he was with. He smiled and let the words slip out of his mouth. "I love you too, Sousuke."_

_Haru froze when he heard what he said. He looked up to Rin. His eyes were burning with anger. That scared Rin. He was done now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last update of this month.   
> See you next month!   
> Lol! Rin is screwed right now!


	5. -You Are Belong With Me, What Didn't You Understand In It? (Mature Content)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After hearing his deceased lover's from Rin's mouth, Haru had gone crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I know that I'm not updating this story for ages, but I did today!   
> Warning! This story contains sexual content, bad language and killing. If you don't like this or affected easily, please don't read the chapter!

_Everything happened in a blink of time. Haru grabbed Rin by the throat and began choking him. He was squeezing so tight that Rin almost passed out._

_Haru then released Rin's throat. Rin gasped for air. Haru grabbed Rin hair roughly. "You are belong with me! What didn't you understand in it?_ _" Haru spoke and left bite marks all over Rin's body._

_"Ahh! Stop! Please!" Rin begged but for no avail. If Haru wanted to do it, he would do it anyway._

_"No matter how many times I punished you, you still don't understand who you are belong to." Haru hissed into Rin's ear. "Now I will teach you another lesson."_

_Rin didn't want this. His body was still sore because of the last night. It didn't seem like Haru noticed this. His eyes were full of insanity. Even there was something good in Haru once, it was long gone. He had a bruising grip on Rin's shoulders._

_Rin looked up to Haru with teary eyes. "I'm begging you... Don't do this! AH!" Rin yelled in pain when Haru shoved his cock inside him suddenly without warning or any kind of preparation. Haru smirked and pounded into Rin harder with every thrust not caring about Rin's pleas and cries._

_"It feels so good!" Haru said while panting. Rin was tight and went. His cock was easily slipping in and out of Rin. Rin was sobbing silently as his body was rocking back and forth underneath Haru. He couldn't do anything to stop Haru. Haru kept going until he came inside Rin hard. Rin was panting. It was finally over. His body was sore._

_This relief didn't last long though. Haru started moving again. "Please stop it!" He yelled and scratched Haru's back. However, it wasn't enough to stop Haru. He was just groaning and panting._

_"Say it." Haru growled into Rin's ear angrily. "Say that Sousuke has no meaning for you and that you are mine." He didn't slow down as he was pounding into Rin._

_"S-Sousuke d-doesn't m-mean a-anything f-for m-me a-and I-I'm y-yours." It was too hard to say this for him. Those were just a few lies which came out of his mouth. Rin didn't really mean it. He would never ever love a monster like Haru. Unless he didn't lose his mind. He just closed his eyes and hoped this torture would be over soon._

* * *

_Rin was laying on the bed after a few hours, feeling himself dirty. Haru had left bruises on Rin's shoulders and hips. He didn't even know how many times Haru had come inside. He didn't know where Haru was at that moment. He only hoped that he was dying in a hole. He got up slowly and carefully. Every part of his body were aching like hell. He made his way to the bathroom which was attached to the room. He wanted to be cleaned. He wanted to get rid off all the dirt which Haru gave him._

_He looked around. The bathroom was really small and there were no windows. Even if there were, he wouldn't escape through the window though. The room which Haru gave him was on the third floor. If he tried to escape he would break a bone or die. There also were bars in the windows in the room. Haru never locked the doors, but there were always a guardian around. That's why he couldn't run from the door. The guards were making sure that Rin didn't escape, because they all knew what Haru was going to do to them if they let Rin go._

_Rin cleaned himself. He didn't know how long he had been in the bathroom, but he was still scrubbing his body. He had to make sure that all the dirt had gone away! He had to be clean! After he was sure that he was clean enough, he got out of the bathroom and put on some clothes. The house was silent and it was getting darker slowly. Haru must have taken all his bodyguards with him in any hell._

_Rin opened the door and looked around. There was no one in the hall so he made his way to downstairs. 'I must escape... This may be my last chance...' He thought to himself. If he had stay there for a while more, he would end up being like Haru. Rin didn't want this. He didn't want to be a killer who kills just for fun. 'If you keep staying in here this will be unavoidable.'_

_"Where do you think you are going?" That sudden voice which was coming from behind scared him. His heart beats were echoing around the silent room. When he turned around he saw Makoto. His face wasn't showing any emotion which made Rin scared more than he felt at that moment._

_"I... I was going to drink water..." Rin told the first excuse he could think. However, his shaky voice was clearly showing that he was lying._

_"Go back to your room before Haru comes back." Makoto said._ _Rin didn't want to go back to his room. Makoto frowned when he saw that Rin was still standing there. "What are you waiting for?"_

_Rin picked up his courage and "I want answers," he said. Makoto looked around nervously. No one was allowed to talk to Rin. Haru would kill them with no hesitation. He was really jealous and obsessed to Rin._

_When Makoto was sure that there was no one around he gave up and sighed. "What do you want to know?" He asked._

_"I want to know why Haru is like that." Rin answered._

_"First of all the things which we talked should stay between us." Makoto warned. Rin nodded his head. "From the start I met Haru in the orphanage..." His words were cut by Rin._

_"Orphanage?" Rin asked curiously._

_Makoto nodded his head in approval. "Yes, we met Haru in the orphanage. From the first time I met him, I knew something was wrong with him. Everyone who know him could say this easily. According to the things I heard from the people who worked in that orphanage, Haru's parents were really aggressive people and abused him for the every little thing. Some day there was a fire in their house and Haru was the only one who survived. No one knows if that fire caused this or Haru was always like that... He really did bad things which I don't want to remember."_

_"Like what?" Rin insisted._

_Makoto sighed. "There was a girl who was bullying me and Haru killed her in front of my eyes."_

_"Then why didn't you tell the police? You knew something was wrong with him and that he needed a treatment, but you stayed quiet! All these deaths were not necessary!" Rin yelled on top of his lungs, tears flowing down from his cheeks. If that monster was captured before, the person he loved would be still alive._

_Makoto waited for Rin to calm down to answer this question. "Because he told me that I would be the next if I tell any single word."_

_Rin didn't say anything, he just walked upstairs to his room. He threw himself onto the bed and cried. He cried for Sousuke, he cried for himself, he cried for his family, he even cried for Haru. He still hated him. This hadn't change, but he had a little sympathy for him._

* * *

_Rin woke up when he heard the door was open, but he pretended like he was sleeping. He didn't want to talk with Haru. He was not in the mood for talking with him. "Rin." Haru whispered his name, but Rin didn't answer. Haru ran his fingers through Rin's hair slowly. Rin didn't understand. This man couldn't be the one who fucked him and made him scream for hours earlier._

_"I know that I hurt you." Haru continued talking not knowing that Rin was still awake. Rin was stunned. That was the first time Haru admitted this out loud. It didn't seem like he cared the fact that he was hurting Rin. "I know that nothing I say can change the things I did in the past and I have absolutely no excuse for this." Was his voice really shaking or was Rin just imagining this? Was Haru really regret? "But... I'm hoping that you will forgive me in the end. I'm hoping that I can make something right for the first time in my life." He heard Haru sniffed. Haru was really crying._

_Rin was shocked. He couldn't believe that Haru was really regret. There must be an explanation about this. This time he let Haru when he hugged him behind. This situation couldn't be normal and he was sure that Makoto has answers for his questions. He was going to talk to Makoto in the next morning._

* * *

_Makoto looked around nervously. "You should stop talking to me," he whispered. "Do you want Haru to kill me?" There were no one around who could see them. So they were safe._

_"I need answers... Please..." Rin looked into Makoto's eyes with pleading eyes._

_Makoto shifted uneasily in his seat. "I shouldn't talk about this to you..."_

_"Please..." Rin begged. He knew he was crossing the line and putting Makoto into the danger, but he wanted to know. He needed to know. He couldn't endure another sleepless night._

_Makoto sighed and eventually gave up, then decided to tell Rin everything. "You know I told you that something was wrong with Haru." Rin nodded his head in approval even though Makoto didn't ask him anything. "He was diagnosed with dissociative identify disorder which means he is two different people. Sometimes he is kind of nice and then he is a killer."_

_"Didn't he see a doctor?" Rin asked._

_"Yes, he did," Makoto said and started telling a story which made Rin scared and disgusted at the same time, but he also felt pity for Haru._

* * *

**_"Have you ever harmed someone and forgot about it afterward?" The doctor asked as he strained Haru over his glasses. This doctor saw a lot of things and was an expert about mental illnesses. That's why the orphanage manageress brought Haru to him after she witnessed he killed a girl named Akira._ **

**_The black-haired teenager did not answer the doctor. He was just looking down. He had a small, sinister grin on his face. However the doctor didn't notice this._ **

**_The doctor kept asking. He had no intention to give up. "Alright... Have you ever experienced something like while you are listening to someone and suddenly realized that you did not hear part or all of what was said?"_ **

_**This time Haru answered. "Talk... Why would I ever need to talk to somebody?" When he was a child, every time he tried to make friends his father would put his cigarette on his arms. He wouldn't care Haru's screams in pain.** _

_**His robotic voice scared the doctor. However he kept asking. "Have you ever find yourself in a place and had no idea about how you ended up there?"** _

_**There was no answer.** _

_**The doctor kept going. "Have someone you don't know ever approached you and insisted that they met you before?"** _

_**Haru was still quiet, but he stared at the doctor, his eyes were blazing in anger. He didn't like his curiosity. He wanted him to be quiet forever.** _

_**"Have you ever felt like you are watching yourself do something and you actually see yourself as if you were looking at another person?" The doctor asked.** _

_**This was the last straw. "SHUT UP!" Haru yelled growling like an angry animal. When he kicked the chair, the doctor's eyes widened in pure horror. As if he wasn't the silent, innocent looking boy who was sitting there a few seconds ago. Haru attacked the doctor before he realized what had happened and had the opportunity to react.** _

_**The doctor couldn't push him away. Haru was straddling his chest making harder to breathe and move for him. "You talked too much doctor." His voice was calm which was scary. "You asked too much." Haru grabbed the pocket knife which he managed to hide from the old manageress's eyes. "Have you never been taught that curiosity may sometimes end up bad? You dug your own grave."** _

_**The doctor understood what was going to happen to him when Haru raised the knife up. He tried to press a button to call help, but Haru stabbed his hand. The doctor let out a deafening scream. Before the people who heard the scream can come for help, Haru cut the doctor's tongue off. The blood that filled his mouth caused the death of the doctor.** _

**_It took three people to restrain Haru. He was too strong for someone who is in his age. A female doctor managed to sedate him. He would be locked down in a mental ward for a while._ **

**_Haru opened his eyes. He knew where he was, but he had no intention to staying there for long time._ **

* * *

**_It had been 3 weeks, 4 days and 6 hours since Haru was brought there. He had never talked or ate since he came there._ **

**_A doctor went to bring him food and check on his general status. Haru's back was turned to him. He was looking at the opposite wall. He had pulled to his chest and rested his chin to his knees._ **

_**The doctor remembered all the horror movies about the mental institutions and he felt goosebumps. "Nanase-san, how do you feel today?" He asked knowing that he wouldn't have an answer. As he expected, Haru didn't answer him.** _

_**The doctor was surprised. He should have felt better by now. The medicines which he used were really effective. Then the fear started to taking him over. He hoped that what he thought was not true. He swallowed hard before talking. "Nanase-san," his voice was shaking, "are you taking your medicines?"** _

**_Haru began chuckling and threw the medicines he had been hiding under his pillow to the doctor's face. "Medicines huh? Go to hell! This is where you all belong to!" The doctor tried to run away. However, Haru grabbed his arm with a bruising grip. The doctor tried to yank his arm away, but Haru was too strong. He was holding the fork which doctor brought. "Now it is time to go back to home for you."_ **

**_He stabbed the fork to the doctor's carotid artery several times. He watched as the light of life was fading away from the doctor's eyes. He needed to hurry. He didn't have much time before anyone noticed this pathetic doctor's absence. Haru immediately took the doctor's clothes and mask. Then he immediately snuck out._ **

**_He looked at the moon and inhaled the fresh air._ **

**_He was free again._ **

**_Just like he wanted._ **

* * *

_"Now you know Haru's story," Makoto said, "but you can't tell this to anyone." Makoto said._

_Rin nodded his head. "Don't worry about it," he sighed. "I better return to my room before he comes back." He got up and headed to his room without waiting Makoto's answer._

_He laid down on the bed when he went back to the room. He didn't know what to do or what was going to happen to him in the future or if the things which he learned about Haru will change anything._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to update regularly but no promises! Anything can happen!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my work!  
> My face was as red as Rin's hair while I was writing the smut part! I'm aware that it is not good at all because I never wrote smut in public!  
> I will update two chapters every month!  
> Side Note: I'm really sorry for doing this to you Sousuke ;-;  
> I really used every opportunity to finish this chapter today!


End file.
